Hogar
by Lovene Chan
Summary: Habían personas que escapaban a los dones de Noah. Una de ellas era Edward Elric. Podía leer su mente, vigilar su sueño y sus recuerdos; pero había algo imprevisible en sus acciones, que jamás podía anticipar. Porque pertenecían a mundos distintos. Entonces la gitana se preguntó, mientras lo observaba, cuál era el verdadero significado de la palabra "hogar". Y Edward la iluminó.


**FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, y como esto está ambientado en el Conquistador de Shamballa, también pertenece a BONES y un gran etcétera. Nada es mío. Sólo soy una aficionada que escribe porque estos personajes son demasiado explotables y SALDFHSDGKSADKAÑLKJLSDGK. Espero se entienda.**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo:** Post Conqueror of Shamballa.

**Advertencia: **Ligerísimo Noah/Ed y spoilers de la peli. No leer si no la vieron.

* * *

**"Hogar"**

* * *

Había algo extraño en el modo en que las cosas se habían desarrollado ese día tan lejano, el de la fallida conquista de Shamballa. Aquel extraño viajero, Edward Elric, había abierto la Puerta de regreso a su mundo. Y había vuelto a Alemania, contra todo pronóstico.

Noah siempre se había creído con un don para estar un paso más adelante del destino de algunos hombres. Su mera sapiencia provenía un poco de su sangre gitana, y otro poco de la gracia de Dios. Ninguna de sus premoniciones indicó que el excéntrico viajero volviese, _ninguna._ Pero Noah comprendió, un tiempo de cavilaciones más adelante que, quizás, sus dones no se aplicaban a cierta gente. Porque pudo saber con sólo tocarlo por primera vez, que Edward Elric era un paria en tierras desconocidas, al igual que ella. Pero nunca pudo anticipar lo que vino después porque, simplemente, pertenecían a mundos distintos.

—Noah, prepararé la cena. ¿Me harías el favor de lavar las verduras mientras comienzo?

Alphonse Elric atravesó el umbral de la cocina con esa frase entre los labios, terriblemente desaliñado. Por un instante, Noah se permitió dejar de divagar sobre el pasado, y esbozó una discreta sonrisa de diversión.

—Ese no es el aspecto pulcro de un caballero casi alemán, Alphonse.

Él se miró las ropas ligeras y empapadas de sudor, palpó las sienes igualmente húmedas y se imaginó que debía tener el cabello como un nido de ratas. Sonrió de un modo inocente que le recordó inmediatamente al de Alphons Heidrich.

—Mi hermano ha estado bastante perezoso desde nuestra separación —dijo—. Ahora que he vuelto, estuvimos entrenando un poco —Se encaminó a la alacena y extrajo unos cazos para calentar comida—. He de decir que está bastante oxidado.

La mujer sonrió y pensó que, ciertamente, el grupo de gente que conformaban era absolutamente atípico: una gitana, el doble de Alphons pero amestriano (como supo que se llamaban los oriundos de Amestris, el país de los Elric) y un extraño inquilino con un brazo y una pierna de metal, venido de un universo paralelo. Las pruebas fehacientes de la existencia de ambos eran lo único que la detenía de pensar que había terminado por enloquecer.

Ayudó a Alphonse con el lavado y la preparación de las verduras, entre una grata charla sobre temas triviales. Ni Noah sabía demasiado sobre Alemania y el mundo en general; su educación no había ido más allá de la cultura gitana; y ni Alphonse estaba lo suficientemente centrado aún en su nuevo mundo como para encarar una conversación demasiado pragmática. Pero el menor de los Elric tenía un modo peculiar de encarar cualquier dificultad, con una sonrisa amable y buena disposición; y había terminado por hacer sentir a Noah muy cómoda, permitiéndose ser más abierta, mostrar quién era ella. Que no sólo era una estigmatizada gitana, sino una persona.

—Noah, pondré la mesa. ¿Puedes buscar a mi hermano? —Le pidió cortésmente, ya disponiendo algunos platos sobre la modesta madera.

Noah quiso ofrecerse a ayudarlo, pero había algo en la expresión de alegría casi infantil que tenía el muchacho. No se contuvo de indagar.

—Esto te hace feliz, ¿verdad?

Alphonse la miró de pronto y Noah quedó maravillada por la transparencia que desprendían esas orbes canela.

—Soñé por mucho tiempo volver a compartir una cena con mi hermano. He dejado a muchas personas atrás —dijo con repentina melancolía y miró algún detalle en la decoración de un plato—. Pero... intento hacer de esto mi segundo hogar. ¿Quién sabe? —Sonrió de un modo incierto— Quizás esta dimensión estaba destinada a ser mi segundo hogar.

—¿Los alquimistas creen en el destino?

Alphonse ubicó tres vasos sobre la mesa, aún sonriendo de esa manera.

—Algunos sí —Noah supo que se refería a sí mismo—, pero otros... Bien, no sé qué piense mi hermano al respecto.

Antes de que comenzara a formarse un denso silencio de melancolía, Noah decidió terminar la conversación.

—La cena se enfriará si no me apuro. Ya vengo con Edward.

Se marchó de la cocina y fue al único lugar en el que pensó se encontraría alguien extenuado por la actividad física.

—Pase —dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta, al escuchar los tímidos golpes sobre la madera.

Noah entró y se topó con el extraño viajero echado en la cama, en un estado aún más desarreglado que el de su hermano. Sus mejillas se tiñieron por algo parecido a la vergüenza cuando se le dio por pensar que ese aspecto de suma masculinidad sudorosa le quedaba mucho mejor que el de caballero alemán. Pero atribuyó eso a su cultura gitana, acostumbrada a los hombres viriles e intrépidos.

—La cena está lista —anunció.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y contempló su reflejo en el espejo de pie.

—Estoy hecho un cerdo, ¿verdad? —Se rió de sí mismo— Este Al... No puede pasar una semana sin que quiera darme una paliza.

—Eso hacen los hermanos —dijo en tono conciliador—. Además, te ves feliz cuando lo dices.

El hombre se volvió para mirarla, sintiéndose extraño porque aquella mujer supiera tanto de él apenas conociéndolo. Sólo habían pasado tres meses desde aquel día, y ambos hermanos Elric habían decidido vivir en Múnich, en el departamento que hubiera pertenecido a Heidrich. Un tiempo después, Noah había aparecido, alejada repentinamente de sus vínculos gitanos.

Y así había sido todo desde entonces: tres extraños inquilinos de los más absurdos y bizarros orígenes, convergiendo en una vivienda alemana.

—Me daré una ducha rápida —dijo él, alejando los recuerdos de su mente por un instante—. En quince minutos bajo.

—De acuerdo.

La cena había transcurrido rápida y cálidamente luego de eso. Noah había comenzado a preguntarse nuevamente, durante un entremés que involucró algunas copas de brandy para los hermanos y un ligero vino rosado para ella, cómo era posible que se vieran tan felices. Que se sintieran tan a gusto allí, con ella. Con esa vivienda extraña, de otra cultura. En un lugar paralelo, con gente que no pertenecía a ellos.

Había visualizado muchas veces, en los sueños de Edward, agradables campos de pastos verdes y rebosantes de vida. Una humilde casa de dos pisos que exhudaba sencillez y aire hogareño. Una hermosa jovencita de ojos azules y cabellos rubios que lo recibía con sus brazos abiertos, diciendo _"Bienvenido"._ Un imponente centro de algo que parecía ser la milicia, repleto de hombres y mujeres uniformados de azul. Uno de ellos tenía un parche en el ojo y sonreía arrogantemente al joven Elric. Otro, fumaba un cigarro y jugaba a las cartas con uno más fornido y otro hombre de cabellos canosos. Una preciosa oficial de cabello rubio cargaba a un perro entre sus brazos. Había visto al padre y a la madre de los Elric, a todos aquellos que habían pasado por su vida y que habían dejado una huella, tan profunda, que se había tatuado en sus sueños.

Esa era la realidad de Edward Elric, el lugar que añoraba. _Su hogar._

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó al joven alquimista.

Él se había ido al pórtico para disfrutar un poco de la brisa y la vista del cielo nocturno. Noah se sentó a su lado y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

—Porque quería ver las estrellas —Fue su respuesta, intentando bromear ante la pregunta venida de la nada.

Noah compuso el gesto, sintiéndose avergonzada ante su conducta atolondrada, y decidió reformular, no muy segura de si le agradaría a Edward su duda, pero dispuesta a disiparla de una vez.

—¿Por qué volviste aquí?

La pregunta, sin embargo, no lo tomó tan desprevenido como creía. Podía verla en los ojos de Noah cada vez que lo miraba. Ella le había pedido que la llevara con él, fallando en el intento. Era natural que se cuestionara su cordura. Él mismo se cuestionaba de vez en cuando cómo había podido renunciar a toda la vida que había llevado. Y siempre que esa duda lo asaltaba, sólo podía encontrar una respuesta.

—El amor —dijo, con voz tenue—. El amor es lo que me ha llevado aquí.

Qué cursi se había vuelto, pensó, pero era la explicación más global de todo cuanto había empujado sus decisiones.

—Cuéntame —pidió Noah, sintiéndose perdida entre la amalgama de emociones que habían surcado su rostro cincelado.

Con una inusual disposición a contar cosas íntimas, más propia de Al que de él mismo, Edward habló.

—Resucitamos a mi madre porque la amábamos y queríamos ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Luego, me propuse recuperar a mi hermano porque lo amo y todo fue mi culpa —dijo esto último como para sí mismo, sin mirar a la gitana. Su vista estaba perdida recorriendo el cielo, como si así lo hiciera con sus recuerdos—. Vine aquí, a Alemania, porque era el único modo de que Al viviera. A su vez, él buscó la manera de comunicarse conmigo y yo de volver a donde pertenezco, porque es mi hermano. Es mi hermano —repitió, como si esa fuera la única justificación para sentir ese amor—. Cuando volví a mi mundo, por unas horas, todo estuvo en el lugar correcto. Pero amo demasiado a esas personas como para dejar que sufran los ataques de este mundo despiadado. Y Al también ha actuado en pos del amor, porque también ha dejado todo lo que yo atrás. Porque así lo ha decidido. Porque comenzamos esto juntos, y también lo terminamos del mismo modo. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Noah?

Noah contempló de frente los devastadores ojos dorados que brillaban con un evidente anhelo, con nostalgia. Y, sin embargo, con fortaleza.

Qué extraño era ver a ese hombre tan taciturno, tan poco dado a las palabras sentimentales, hablando del amor. Noah pensó que probablemente él sabía mucho más del amor que cualquier poeta de engalanadas palabras.

—O quizás sean disparates —Se volvió a reír consigo—. Era simplemente lo que tenía que hacer, porque no puedo permitirme otro error garrafal.

—Me pareció una respuesta hermosa, movida por sentimientos muy puros, Edward. Es difícil escuchar este tipo de cosas por aquí —La luz de la Luna bañó sus facciones morenas y oscureció su cabello rizado. Llevó las manos a su regazo—. Por el contrario, yo no entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Aún no has encontrado tu hogar?

Apretó los puños sobre la tela de su vestido.

—Creo que no.

—¿Lo crees? —bufó levemente y alzó una ceja en su dirección— Vamos, Noah, tienes dones demasiado poderosos como para no tener una pista sobre ti misma.

Ella sonrió de modo dolido.

—Eso ocurre generalmente con quienes pueden saber demasiado sobre los demás. Te olvidas de ti.

Se hizo un espeso silencio y Edward lo rompió, incómodo, con un carraspeo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo a Amestris?

Si no se hubiera sentido tan íntimamente a gusto con la perturbada gitana, Edward hubiera resoplado de frustración.

—¿Aún sueñas con ir allí?

—No. Aún me permito soñar con que _existe_ un lugar donde no hay parias o rezagados. Donde hay paz y bondad. Un lugar donde una gitana como yo podría encontrar un _"hogar"._ Pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Edward finalmente no se contuvo, y resopló. Sus cambios de humor repentinos no dejaban de sorprender a la mujer. Se temió algún estallido de furia.

—Amestris no es un lugar fantástico de hadas mágicas y duendes bonachones, Noah —repuso—. En Ishbal, un pueblo de mi país, ocurrió una masacre civil. Muchos de los integrantes de la milicia están tan corruptos como los políticos de este mundo. La alquimia allí es como la industria bélica y la ciencia aquí: puede hacer cosas maravillosas, pero puede destruirte cuando te vuelves arrogante —Sonrió torcidamente—. Los mundos de idílica perfección no existen, y, ¿sabes cuándo encontrarás tu hogar, Noah?

La morena se obligó a pestañear y tomar aire para disipar el hechizo pasional que reverberaba en sus palabras.

—Dime.

Edward la miró como si él hubiera descubierto lo que diría hace poco.

—Cuando conozcas a alguien que te motive a volver todos los días al mismo lugar. Si encuentras solamente a una persona que te empuje a seguir adelante, a sonreír y a compartir en su compañía, es entonces cuando habrás encontrado tu hogar —Noah supo que se referia a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no intentas encontrar tu hogar en este mundo?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Eso estás intentando tú?

Edward sonrió sin demasiada alegría, aunque el mismo brillo de peligrosa valentía le adornaba los ojos, y la cautivó.

—Dejé a demasiadas personas atrás. Pero ellos están ahora a salvo, y una parte de mi hogar ha venido a mí de nuevo, en Alphonse. Es mucho más de lo que puede pedir alguien que ha jugado no sólo con las leyes de la Vida, sino con la propia Verdad.

Noah lo tomó de las manos en un movimiento tan inesperado como agradable. No se sintió avergonzado ante el tacto de los dedos morenos. Noah tenía una expresión escrutante, y supo que lo leía. No supo exactamente qué vio en él en ese instante, porque su cabeza toda aún languidecía entre lo que había dicho, lo que diría y lo que pensaba al respecto de ambas cosas. Mucha confusión.

Pero Noah pareció entenderlo todo a la perfección, porque sonrió de un modo alegre que Edward jamás le había visto, se puso de pie y miró la Luna como si quisiera hablarle a la Naturaleza. La gitana se veía mística y hermosa.

—Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos conmigo, Edward —Se encaminó a la entrada, aún con ese semblante—. Buenas noches.

—Igualmente —atinó a decir, sintiendo que alguna extraña revelación se le habría cruzado por la mente a la mujer.

Noah, ya en la soledad del vestíbulo, dejó que algunas lágrimas silenciosas vaciaran la pena que la había atormentado durante tantos años.

A su mente vinieron dos pares de ojos: unos dorados, intensos y tempestuosos; los otros, agraciados por un suave canela: dulces, comprensivos y serenos.

Ninguno de los dones de Noah había llegado a preveer que encontraría su hogar entre esos dos extraños viajeros.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Tadaaaaaaaaán, he aquí este one-shot, producto de haber tomado una pastilla para dormir, y comenzar a pensar conclusiones sobre la peli de FMA. ¿Qué ocurrió? Se me vino esto a la cabeza y al carajo el efecto de la pastilla. Y sí, son las 6 y 20 am, señores, y heme aquí despierta. Voy a morir.**

**Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué les pareció? No encontré mucho de Noah por acá, y la verdad es que me parece un personaje muy interesante de explorar xD No sé si habrá quedado totalmente cánon a lo que era ella, pero espero que haya cumplido aunque sea con los márgenes xD**

**Ojalá les guste y espero sus opiniones. Quizás se me de por escribir alguna que otra cosita de ellos.**

**¡Y gracias a aquellos que comentaron los otros one-shots, luego me encargaré de responderles apropiadamente! :D**

**FELICES FIESTAS :D**


End file.
